


Мальчик, который не хотел огорчать родню

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Версия автора о том, как Скорпиус оказался в Слизерине





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета FrauleinZicklein

Впервые оказавшись в Большом Зале, Скорпиус задирает голову на парящие в воздухе свечи и пытается вспомнить слова, которые могли бы передать его эмоции. Встроенный тезаурус услужливо подсказывает целых три – и все на букву «э»: экстаз, экзальтация, эйфория. 

Скорпиус так долго этого ждал, он так много об этом мечтал, он пять раз перечитывал книгу «Хогвартс: История» и в итоге практически выучил ее наизусть… И вот наконец он здесь! 

Его имя громко выкрикивают, и он, под взглядами студентов всех факультетов, аккуратно садится на табуретку и чуть трясущимися от волнения руками натягивает на голову Распределяющую Шляпу.

– Та-ак, что тут у нас, – задумчиво говорит ему в ухо Шляпа. – Вижу ум и жажду знаний. Но также вижу и готовность взяться за любую работу, а главное – справедливость, доброту и преданность. Да, несомненно, лучше всего тебе подойдет…

Скорпиус, чувствуя, к чему клонит Шляпа, нервно ерзает и принимается про себя умолять:

– Ой, нет, пожалуйста, только не в Хаффлпафф! 

– Почему? – искренне изумляется Шляпа.

Скорпиус зажмуривается и часто-часто тараторит:

– Вы только не поймите меня неправильно, уважаемая Шляпа! Мне очень нравится этот факультет, Хельга Хаффлпафф была могущественная, выдающаяся и достойнейшая ведьма, а meles meles – замечательный зверь, очень умный и симпатичный, а какие норы строит! Также я очень уважаю основателя Хогсмида Хенгиста Вудкрофта, и знаменитую ученую-арифманта Бриджит Уэнлок, и, конечно, Ньюта Скамандера – я до дыр зачитал «Фантастических тварей»! А еще…

– Ну-ну, не надо мне перечислять всех, кто окончил Хаффлпафф – в конце концов, я их лично распределяла и прекрасно помню. Давай уже по существу – так чем же тебя все-таки не устраивает этот факультет?

– Папа очень расстроится. А бедного дедушку вообще удар может хватить — со здоровьем у него в последнее время не очень. Вы ведь понимаете – все Малфои учились на Слизерине. И все Гринграссы. И почти все Блэки. Вот и я все-таки хотел бы…

– Ну что ж, мальчик, который не хочет огорчать родню, пусть будет по-твоему – СЛИЗЕРИН.

Скорпиус на дрожащих ногах встает с табуретки, опускает на нее шляпу и бросает быстрый взгляд на стол, над которым свисают желтые с черным флаги. Конечно, сам-то он с гораздо большим удовольствием жил бы поближе к кухне и отдыхал после уроков в уютной, солнечной, заставленной поющими растениями гостиной с круглыми окошками, за которыми весной расстилается море желтых одуванчиков. Обо всем этом он читал в «Хогвартс: Истории», но посмотреть на это замечательное местечко своими глазами ему явно не светит – если он не хочет, чтобы его облило уксусом из бочки на входе в гостиную Хаффлпаффа. Придется ему ближайшие семь лет обитать в зябком, спрятавшемся под водой подземелье, которое постоянно погружено в полумрак, и учиться справляться со страхом перед змеями. Скорпиус подавляет тяжелый вздох, но тут же радостно улыбается. Самое главное – он в Хогвартсе, он сделал выбор, который не расстроит родню, и у него даже есть новый друг – все три слова на букву «э» снова приходят на ум, и Скорпиус Ликующий, он же Малфой Восторженный вприпрыжку бежит к столу, за которым собрались аплодирующие ему слизеринцы.


End file.
